


We are all sinners.

by Sherlin_Merliniara



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlin_Merliniara/pseuds/Sherlin_Merliniara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In golden-red light of evening sun it looked beautiful. [...] He could see little freckles, how his hair moved by the breeze, delicate line of his mouth, several days old beard, how his nose wrinkled, how his eyes were shining in this light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are all sinners.

**Author's Note:**

> As always sorrry for my English, it's not my first language.  
> update 30.09.2015: BETA-Precious Sam  
> but still all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you're gonna enjoy this little story. Leave a comment, let me know what you think.  
> :)

Nothing heralded this arrow. It's just came like from sky and hit Ezio in his right side, flooding the man’s body with waves of pain. Assassin had only a moment to look at his right and see guard with his bow drawn, ready to shot another arrow. Ezio ran as fast as he could. He was in terrible pain, so he broke arrow that was stricking out from his side, but the head was still inside. He heard guards screaming _'assassino, assassino!'_. Ezio needed place to hide. But he also needed a doctor, he was losing a lot of blood. There was one place that he trust from all his heart, one person that he could trusted like that.

He jumped from roof to roof, then was some windows, flowers and then he was standing in front of door with beautiful ornaments. By that time he lost more blood, coudn't feel his right side and slowly his vision was fading away. He knocked in door. _'Please, just be home'_ he thought. He could barely stand on his feet. Then he heard some sounds from studio and finally the door opened showing pale skin, blond hair under a red beret, these icy-blue eyes and beautiful smile that could make a world around you more beautiful. ''Ezio! What I can do for you?'' Leonardo asked. But before assassin could answer, he fell in Leonardo's arms. Luckily the painter was able to catch him ''Ezio?! Ezio! Hey, what's happened?'' then Leo noticed the blood and wound. ''Ezio, look at me! Ezio? _Santa Maria_!'' but the assassin was already unconscious in the painter’s arms.

* * *

 

_Please, come back to me._

_You can't leave me._

_I can't loose You._

_You mean to much to me._

_I need You._

 

* * *

Ezio slowly opened his eyes. At first he didn't know where he was. He looked at left, out of the window. It was evening. Then he looked at right, at the room. Well, he know this place - Leonardo's studio. He was laying in painter's bed, without his cape, hood, weapons. Memories were coming back to him; he was shot, was injured and came to his friend for help, but he must have fainted. He didn't remember anything more, but had a feeling somebody talked to him when he was out. Ezio tried to move, but something heavy was by his legs. Looking down he saw Leonardo sleeping by them and quietly snoring. He looked really young and calm like this. Ezio smiled and tried to sit up, but the horrible pain in his body force him to lay back down. His movement wake Leonardo. ''Ezio! _Dio Mio_ , you finally woke up! You showed up at my door and just fainted. I had no idea what was happening. Then I saw the blood. I cleaned your wound and let you sleep. I was hoping you would wake up quickly but you were unconscious for 2 days! I was afraid you won’t survive.'' ''Leonardo! Calm down. I'm fine. I mean, I feel some pain, but I'm ok. I'm still alive.'' ''I know. But I'm still a little worried for you. You need to be more careful Ezio.'' ''I know. And _grazie Amico_. I knew that I could count on you.'' ''Of course. Do you want anything? Something to drink or eat?'' ''Maybe some water, if you could.'' ''Sure, just a moment.'' Leonardo moved to the table and filled cup with water. Ezio tried to take it but Leonardo didn't let him. ''Just sit comfortably and let me help you.'' ''I was shot in my side, so I can still use my hands, you know.'' ''Well, let's just do what I'm saying, ok? You should rest as much as you can.'' '' _Si medico_!'' Ezio chuckled. Leo helped the younger men sit up properly on the bed and held the cup to his mouth. For a split second assassin looked in older men's eyes and then he drank the water. '' _Grazie_. Wait-you told I was unconscious 2 days? I'm pretty sure I wasn't that hurt'' ''Well, as I said it was 2 days and, yes, you were really hurt. The arrow shot you in a place where it injured a lot of veins. You lost lot of blood. I also washed your clothes because their were bloody as well. Right now you have bandage on your body, already changed few times. Well, since you're awake now I would like to look at your wound if you're ok with it.'' ''Leonardo, you are my doctor, you don't need to ask for permision. Tell me what I have to do, how to sit, to help you.'' ''Yes, right. Just stay like this, I'm gonna take a look.''

Leonardo slowly begin to remove the bandages. His hands were warm against Ezio's cold skin. Ezio looked at them and then at face of his friend. In golden-red light of evening sun it looked beautiful. Well, maybe beautiful wasn't good word to describe man but was definitely good in this moment. He could see little freckles, how his hair moved by the breeze, delicate line of his mouth, several days old beard, how his nose wrinkled, how his eyes were shining in this light. A nice feeling filled his body. But why? What did that feeling mean? Leonardo was his friend- propably the best, but still just friend. So what were these feelings mean? ''Ezio? Why are you looking at me like this?'' Assassin froze. _'Say something, do something'_ little voice inside his head was telling him. ''I... What?'' ''You were looking like... well, nevermind. Ok. I'm already done. Now get a little rest'' And with these words Leonardo's warm hands were gone. _'Wow, nice move, idiota'_ Ezio thought. He was feeling strange. What was all this moment ago? With that though he fall asleep.

* * *

 

2 weeks after he was shot, Ezio was on his mission again, looking for next person that could had something to do with his family's death. He also found another codex page. That meant he needed go to Leonardo. He avoided this from 10 days. 10 long days and he didn't exactly knew why. It was ridiculous in one way and terrible in other. But no matter what he felt, he had go to the painter, because he is the only one who could translate codex.

So the next day Ezio went straight to artist's studio. He knocked on the door and waited. Moment later Leonardo's face came into view ''Ezio! How are you? Come, come inside. I'm sorry for this mess but I was working on my new painting. What can I do for you?'' ''I have something for you'' ''Did you found another codex page? How exciting!'' He took document and began to translate. Ezio couldn't stop himself from staring at his face again. This time it showed determination, concentration, wisdom. And it was still beautiful. Ezio shook himself and turned around. What was happening to him? He sit on a chair and waited. 10 minutes later Leonardo was done. ''Come to me when you will find another one'' he smiled. ''Thank you, I will'' Ezio said and touched artist's cheek. Immediately Leonardo froze and inhaled deeply. His eyes went big. Ezio realized what he was doing and froze too. ''Eee, I..., you had some paint here. I better go now'' he turned around and was gone in next second. Leonardo finally exhaled. He touched his cheek where the other man’s hand was just a moment ago. He didn't understand anything that just happened.

* * *

 

''You stupid _idiota_. Do you even though what you were doing? What he's going to think about you now?'' these were questions that Ezio asked himself from the moment he left Leonardo's studio. He was so stupid. And why he did what he did? His heart was hurting, maybe he was ill. Or maybe he was feeling something else but he didn't want acknowledge this sensation. Anyway he couldn't avoid Leonardo, no, he need to face him. So after half day from incident he was back at the studio. He knocked and entered without waiting for Leo's answer. He almost shouted his name when he saw him. The man was sitting on window-sill. He hasn't realized somebody came inside, he was lost in thoughts, looking at city. ''Leonardo''. The artist slowly turned his head ''Ezio. What are you doing here again so quickly? Did you find next codex page?'' the way he asked this was painful for Ezio chest. It sounded sad and without life-just like Leo was expecting him here only for his help. ''No, I actually..'' good question. Why he was here. Propably first time in his life he didn't know what to say. But he needed to say something. ''Listen, First of all I want you to know that I don't come to you only for your help, do you understand?'' he said looking into Leonardo eyes. Leo nodded. He was looking like he wanted to cry, but he tried really hard not to. It almost broke Ezio heart. ''I also want to say sorry. I'm sorry for every time when I come to you for help when I was hurt. It's my fault you couldn't work. I'm sorry for what I did today, but I was thinking a lot lately and realized that I propably... eh, I'm sorry for the day when I came to your studio in Florence and turned your life into dangerous hell. And I'm also sorry that I'm so selfish that I didn't thought about it earlier''. With this Ezio was done. He looked at ground. Now it was time for Leonardo to speak.

The man slowly got down from windowsill. ''Ezio, listen. I don't want you to be sorry for life that I choose myself. If I didn't accept it I would have kicked you out from my studio on this day in Florence when I just saw the blade. And don't apologize for coming here, even if it's only for help'' at the word 'help' Ezio heared crack in Leo's voice. He took step towards the painter. ''I'm always happy when you are here and you're always welcome. And about today-maybe it’s for the best if we just forgot about it''. Ezio took another step ''But even if I'm really sorry, I think I don't want to forget'' he said, now standing in front of artist. Leo slowly looked up to him ''What did you wanted to say?'' ''What do you mean?'' ''You said earlier that you thought a lot and you realized something. What was it?'' ''Oh. That.'' _'well, now or never'_ he thought. He took Leonardo's hand. Painter looked at their connected hands and then in Ezio's eyes. The other man looked confused and scared? But Leo waited patiently. His heart was beating fast and he felt like he was about to faint. But he wanted to know what assassin have to say. Is this what he think it is? If yes he will propably start to cry. If not, he will propably cry too, but for other reason. ''Leonardo, you know you are my best friend.'' Leo nodded. ''As I said I was thinking a lot lately. I don't want to ruin this friendship, but I also want to be honest with you. I...''

But he couldn't end his sentence because hard knock came from door and then 4 guards stepped inside shouting ''Leonardo da Vinci, you are under arrest''. Then they saw Ezio. ''You! Take him!'' One of them told the others. From this moment everything happend quickly. Ezio pushed Leonardo as far as he could behind him. He have time to throw knife right in neck on one of the guard. Then he took his sword and charged at others. He stabbed one in the stomach and using his hidden blades killed the other two. The one he stabbed was still alive and Ezio leaned over him with his sword on men's neck. ''Why did you want to arrest Leonardo?'' ''Why do you care?'' ''Answer me or I will kill you!'' ''I'm alredy dead. Do you want why? Haha, your precious Leonardo is not a saint. On his soul rest terrible sin. He is a sodomite!'' ''Enough!'' and with this Ezio stabbed his sword in guard's neck. The last guard was finally dead. Ezio closed the door and looked at Leonardo, who looked like he wanted to cry and hide under the ground. ''What he said-is that true?'' Auditore asked slowly in a quiet voice. Leonardo just backed away and when he felt wall behind him he slide down to the floor. He finally started to cried and hid his face in his hands. Ezio never saw him like this. He looked like a broken men who lost everything. Ezio crouched down in front of him '' _Amico_ , look at me'' but Leo only cried harder. Ezio put his finger under his friend's chin and raise his head. Leonardo's face was a mess. His hair sticked to his wet cheeks, his beautiful blue eyes were red from crying. '''Oh Leo'' Ezio sat down and hugged the painter. For a moment nothing happened but after a while Leonardo clung to Ezio like he was life. He hid his face in the curve of the assassin's neck. Ezio could feel his warm breath on his skin. Younger man didn't know how long they were sitting like this, with four dead bodies lying on floor.

Finally Leonardo stopped sobbing and started talking ''I never wanted to tell you this. I was afraid what you would think about me. But I think it doesn't matter anymore, if you already know. Yes, I'm sodomite, just like he said. And I understand if you leave now and I will never see you again'' the artist tried to stand up but firm hands were still holding him. ''If they wanted arrest you because of who you choose to love then they as well should arrest me, because I love you''. There it was. Simply like this. Leonardo freed himself from other's hold and stood up. Ezio did the same. For a longer moment they just looked in the other's eyes. ''Say something'' Ezio said so quietly that Leo almost missed it. He wanted, really wanted to talk, but he couldn’t find his voice. Ezio's face changed. His eyes became glassy, he tried really hard look normal but every one of his muscle showed that he was in big pain. ''Forget about it'' he just said and turned around ready to leave. ''WAIT!'' Leonardo shouted and catched Ezio's hand. Assassin looked at him with hope. ''I'm sorry, I just can't believe what I heard. It's funny you know. They just come here telling that I'm sodomite and I was so afraid that you will just hear this and don't want to look at me anymore and just leave and this will hurt so much because I loved you for so long and you, _you_ , just told me that you love me too. It's funny'' ''Wait, did you just tell, that you loved me? For a long time? I can't believe it, I never saw anything'' ''Because I didn't want you to see. And yes, I love you''. Leonardo was right, it all was a little funny. Ezio looked at him and all he wanted right now was just kiss this beautiful men in front of him. He came closer and rested his hand on painter's cheek. He smiled softly. And then he kissed him. It was so different from kissing a women, but it felt better-like coming home from long storm. When they broke kiss they just hug eatch other and stay like this for a while. Finally Ezio said ''I'm gonna make you happiest person in the world. I promise. But right now we must do something with these dead bodies''


End file.
